Liebe im KZ
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: Louise Beilschmidt es una nazi con corazon de hielo, ¿que ocurrira con la llegada de un nuevo tren a Auschwitz? Un coronel Italiano puede ser quien conquiste su frio corazon. /AU/OoC/VenezianoXNyoAlemania/T por futuros Lemmons y crueldad/Asco sumary
1. Capitulo 1: Louise Beilschmidt

_Disclaimer: Lo intente! Lo juro! Pero hidekaz no quiso venderme los derechos de Hetalia…_

_Advertencia: Nazis, judíos, SS, GESTAPO, segunda guerra mundial… a sii... y algo de Pastaa~_

_Nota preliminar__: Esto es totalmente fail, como todo lo que subo a esta cuenta. Otras notas, al final._

_Aclaracion: No soy Nazi. No soy Antisemita. Nisiquiera soy Xenofobica u Homofobica, asi que cualquier rastro de "odio" no es personal, son los personajes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liebe <strong>__**im KZ**_

_(Amor en campos de concentración)_

_[Na. El titulo sonaba muchos mejor en alemán]_

**Octubre**** de 1943, ****Auschwitz-Birkenau****, Polonia**

La oficial de la SS, Louise Beilschmidt, era la encargada de la sección de mujeres de aquel campo de concentración, a su cargo estaban otras 200 mujeres, además de algunos suboficiales.

Estaban a mediados de noviembre, y el frío se comenzaba a sentir. El día aparentaba ser normal. Vigilar el trabajo de las judías y las gitanas, limpiar a cierto grupo de niños que al parecer estaban algo sucios y enviar informes a sus superiores en Berlín.

Aveces le desagradaba su trabajo, pero su crianza no le permitía decir nada.

_Flashbacks_

_Su historia era algo trágica, pues de pequeña, en un viaje en tren junto a su familia, donde iba en un vagón con su hermano mayor Gilbert y sus padres y abuelos. Pero el invierno congelo las vías férreas, haciendo que el tren se volcara. Entre escombros lograron sacar a Heinz, el abuelo de ambos niños, que con su cuerpo los había protegido. Finalmente se enteraron que solo ellos fueron los sobrevivientes de esa familia, así que su abuelo, que era veterano de la Primera guerra mundial, se hizo cargo de sus nietos, educándolos con fuertes valores de orgullo alemán. En ese entonces Gilbert tenía 12 años, y estaba deseoso por crecer y entrar a la milicia. La pequeña Louise tenía solo 4 años, y poco entendía de la vida, así que fue moldeada a imagen de su abuelo, quien fue su ídolo y su imagen a seguir por muchos años._

_Fin Flashbacks_

Aquella mañana en especial, los recuerdos atacaron a Louise den forma catastrófica, dejándole sus miedos a flor de piel. Su hermano estaba en la unión soviética, haciendo cargo de algunos casos, pues era uno de los superiores de la GESTAPO, y temía por su integridad, pues había escuchado de mano de muchos soldados la crueldad del ejército rojo, sobre todo con los alemanes.

Conteniendo sus miedos en el lado mas escondido de su alma, se dirigió a su pequeña oficina, para revisar los informes del día. Mientras leía, hubo uno que le sorprendió más de habitual.

Se esperaba para la tarde, un tren con judíos italianos.

Se sorprendió del poder que había tomado su superior, pues antes de la fundación de la republica social italiana, el rey Víctor Manuel III no había querido ser parte de la limpieza que ellos llevaban a cabo, y protegió a sus judíos, pero la influencia del führer por fin lograba sus efectos. Sonrío calladamente. De pequeña recibió muchos golpes al preguntar porque no podía jugar con Feliks, un niño polaco que vivía cerca de su casa. En su adolescencia logro comprender, bajo las palabras de su abuelo, que ellos eran seres inferiores, que por culpa de aquellos seres, su señor Jesucristo había perecido, que ellos tenían la culpa de la peste negra, y así, le entrego muchos fundamentos los cuales ella absorbió y asimilo como propios.

_Flashbacks_

_La llegada del nazismo al poder marco fuertemente a esa familia. El nuevo superior, un austriaco de gracioso bigote, había estado bajo el cargo de su abuelo en la primera gran guerra, así que con su influencia, logro conseguirle un buen puesto en los servicios secretos a su nieto mayor, que ansiaba poder llevar algún día la afamada cruz de hierro. Su nieta, que tenia solo 15 años, se unió a las juventudes hitlerianas, esperando llegar a los mas altos rangos que podría optar una mujer._

_Al desatarse la guerra, Louise tenia 21 años, y comenzaba sus labores como soldado de la división femenina de la SS, no dudo un segundo en ponerse al frente de lo que su país necesitara. Al principio fue relevada a cargos administrativos durante los primeros envíos de tropas, pero al enterarse de la apertura de Auschwitz, no dudo dos segundos en usar la influencia de su abuelo para ser reasignada a Polonia._

_Luego de algunos meses, se dio cuenta que aquello no era lo suyo. Pero guardo silencio, había hecho un juramento ante su bandera, su führer, y mas importante aun, una promesa ante la tumba de sus padres, así que endureció su corazón, y se transformo en la temida oficial Beilschmidt, una mujer con una puntería perfecta para acabar con sus enemigos, con una voz firme y unos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo, pero fríos como la nieve. Solo ella y su hermano sabían lo mucho que sufría en cada ejecución masiva, donde personalmente se encargaba de dirigir a las mujeres a las duchas, pidiéndoles perdón con una última mirada que les entregaba antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Fin Flashbacks_

**-Señorita Beilschmidt, ¿se encuentra bien?** –Levanto la vista, y se encontró con Elizabetha Hedevery, una chica de orígenes Húngaros, que se encontraba sirviendo al ejercito alemán como secretaria.

**-Ja, perdón Elizabetha, estaba leyendo unos informes**. **¿Sabes a que hora llegara el tren con los italienish?**

**-Ja, me acaba de llegar un mensaje al telégrafo informando que ya cruzaron la frontera, y si las heladas no congelan las vías, deberían estar cerca de las 3 en la estación.**

**-Perfecto. Por favor, infórmame cualquier novedad. Estaré en los campos vigilando el trabajo de las mujeres. Danke**

Rápidamente salio de la oficina, dejando a la húngara entre papeles. Elizabetha llevaba cerca de 2 años trabajando en Polonia para la SS, y en ese tiempo aprendió a conocer perfectamente a Louise, sabia que a pesar de su imagen de mujer de hielo, detestaba aquello, y que también se preocupaban por su hermano Gilbert. El albino hace un mes que no enviaba alguna carta o algo, y eso la tenia inquieta, pues ella tenia una secreta relación con el. También se inquieto por su superiora. Tenia miedo que estar entre tanta matanza y crueldad, se quedara finalmente sola. Según se entero, jamás se le había conoció novio a la alemana. A pesar de que muchos quisieron pretenderla, ella jamás acepto a nadie. Pero su intuición femenina le decía que pronto la suerte de su jefa, y cuñada, cambiaria, para bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konnichi Wa!<strong>_

_**He regresado, muajajaja! Les traigo otro fail mío. Un italiaXfemAlemania. Raro, ¿cierto? Extrañamente, esto nació mientras veía x millonésima vez "la lista de Schindler". Mas concretamente, la escena donde por error el tren de las judías es enviado a Auschwitz, y veo que son soldaderas quieren las reciben. Así que, empecé a investigar, y supe que en Auschwitz hubieran aproximadamente 200 soldaderas de las fuerzas femeninas de la SS. Y Pfaff… me imagine a la nyoalemania hay xD pero como mi mente es macabra, empezó a formar una trama drama/romance, y empecé a traspasarla a un cuaderno q encontré a mano xD Ademas tenia que meter a feliciano en algun sitio, asi que recorde "la vida es bella" y me documente sobre la llegada de los judios italianos a los KZ**_

_**Ahora el lado serio, no se aun que haré con esta historia. Tengo escrita la trama, de inicio a fin, ahora solo me queda darle forma de historia. No se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pues estoy escribiendo otro fic que me tiene al 100%, pero como buena fanática de la WW2, me daré un tiempo para desarrollar esto, pues personalmente, le veo un bonito futuro a la historia.**_

_**Como siempre digo, si llegaste leyendo hasta acá, Arigato Gozaimasu!**_

_Un review y esta autora te enviara un italiano con mucha pasta a tu casa!_

* * *

><p><em>SS: abreviación de <em>_**Schutzstaffel**__, fue la fuerza militar, policial, política, de orden y seguridad durante la Alemania Nazi. Fue una de las organizaciones más importantes durante la segunda guerra mundial._

_GESTAPO: abreviación de __**Ge**__heime__**Sta**__ats__**po**__lizei, era la policía secreta alemana. Entiendase, el servicio de inteligencia. Originalmente era la primera rama de la policía prusiana, y luego fue dependiente de la SS_

_Auschwitz-Birkenau: Fue el segundo sector de Auschwitz, el campo de concentración más importante en Polonia, donde ocurrieron la mayoría de las muertes. Fue hay donde se instalo el campo de exterminio, donde murieron entre 1.5 a 4 millones de personas. Además en esta zona se ubicaban las mujeres que llegaban al campo._

_Ja: "Si" en alemán. Afirmación_

_Danke: "gracias" en alemán. Acción de agradecer algo a alguien._

_Italienisch: "italianos" en aleman._


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro

_Disclaimers__: Hetalia no es mío u.u si lo fuera, el GerIta seria canon, Romano tendría un desliz con Prusia, UK seria seme de Francia y Rusia tendría un harem con US, China y España_

_Advertencia: Nazis, judíos, SS, GESTAPO, segunda guerra mundial… a sii... y algo de Pastaa~ /Posible (subjetivo) OoC de Feliciano y Louise_

_Agradecimientos: A todas aquellas personas lindas que me dejaron un review. También a mi Esposa **Alma_Anderson, **mi amanta **Panshaaa** y mon ami spoilera **Yaoist_Secret (**Las tres pueden encontrarlas en fanfiction con esos nombres de cuentas, pasen y vean sus maravillosos fics!**)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liebe <strong>__**im KZ**_

_(Amor en campos de concentración)_

_Noviembre__ de 1943, __Venecia, Italia_

**-Vee~ ¡**_**nonno**_**! ¡Que bueno que vienes a verme!**

**-**_**Il mió nipotino amato**_**… Disculpa por no venir antes, pero las cosas en Roma se han puesto difíciles desde que el Duce recupero su poder, y algunos de mis superiores se revelaron… **

Rómulo Vargas era un general Italiano fiel al viejo régimen fascista italiano. Su familia era pequeña, su hijo Remo y su esposa Rafaella habían fallecido de tuberculosis 10 años atrás, dejándole a su cargo, y el de su esposa Amaratta, sus mellizos, en ese entonces adolescentes, Lovina y Feliciano.

**-No importa Nonno, las cosas acá en Venecia han estado difíciles, la resistencia nos ha traído muchos problemas, ¡pero si estas acá todo mejorara! Y podremos comer deliciosa pasta! Vee~ **

Feliciano Vargas, el menor de aquella familia, tenia 27 años, con mucho esfuerzo entro a la milicia para seguir los pasos de su abuelo, llegando a Coronel en grado Superior. Feliciano a simple vista se veía un típico italiano torpe, risueño y algo holgazán, pero tenia una excelente capacidad como mediador, así que fue designado a su natal Venecia para intentar aplacar la resistencia. Su éxito fue tal, que logro gracias al dialogo que sus compatriotas desistieran de muchas pequeñas rencillas contra los soldados, pero luego de la primera caída de Mussolini, su forzada reincorporación al poder, y la división de su amada Italia, la SS había tomado como propia la batalla contra la resistencia italiana, y los soldados italianos serian reasignados a diferentes misiones en Francia y la unión soviética…

**-Feliciano, perdóname, pero, no puedo quedarme. Solo, quería informarte que la SS se hará cargo de la resistencia. Tú, y tus compañeros serán reasignados a otras misiones…**

**-**_**¡Che!**_** ¿Pero donde iré? Sabes que no soy bueno luchando, me rindo con facilidad, Vee~…**

**-**_**Il mio Feliciano, il mio Bambino… **_**Tu sabes que desde comenzó esta masacre en Europa, intente mantener a la familia lo mas alejada. Tú hermana, su esposo Antonio y tu abuela tomaron un barco con dirección a Argentina hace unos días, pues temo como acabe esta guerra. Hable con tus superiores, para ver la posibilidad de enviarte lejos en algún barco, pero me dieron a entender que tu misión como soldado es mas importante. Lo que más logre, fue que te reasignaran a Auschwitz, en el límite entre Polonia y Alemania, es un campo de trabajo para judíos, gitanos y comunistas. Puede que no sea el mejor sitio del mundo, pero te veras libre de batallas. Perdóname…-**El hombre se derrumbo. Sentía que había traicionado la memoria de su hijo al no poder sacar de la guerra a quien prolongaría el apellido Vargas, pero dios sabia que había hecho lo humanamente posible.

-_**Nonno, non piangere più**_**¡Lograste sacar **_**la**__**mía sorella e la mía nonna**_**, y eso me hace muy feliz! Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo en Polonia para volver a casa con la familia, ¡y comeremos Pasta todos juntos denuevo! Vee~ -**Aunque se mostrara feliz, en el fondo lloraba por estar lejos de su amada Sorella y el resto de su familia, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabia que todo era temporal, y algún día volverían a reunirse. –**Vee~ Nonno, ¿scusa, cuando debo partir?**

**-Perdón, perdón… Me informaron que partirá en 3 días un tren con dirección a Auschwitz. Es un tren que lleva los judíos que no lograron llegar a la vieja Italia*. **_**Per favore**_**, ten cuidado. Puede que te veas alejado de batallas, pero la crueldad que coexiste en sitios como esos es peor que la que podrías ver en una trinchera.**

**-No te preocupes Nonno, entiendo. Daré lo mejor de mí y prometo volver a casa –**El menor se emociono por la preocupación de su abuelo, y lo abrazo.

Rómulo le devolvió el abrazo a su nieto, y en silencio hizo una oración para tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su nieto.

* * *

><p><em>Noviembre 1943, Auschwitz-Birkenau<em>_, Polonia_

Louise sentía una presión extraña en su pecho. Sabía que era algo más allá que la simple llegada de más judíos. Decidió no tomarle mayor importancia y dedico parte de su mañana a caminar entre las barracas de las judías y vigilar que no ocurrieran pleitos. Al llegar a la última sección, se sorprendió del desorden, como si alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, un mal presentimiento la embargo, pero rogaba que no fuera cierto. Se dirigió corriendo al patio, y tuvo la sensación que todo el calor de su cuerpo escapaba por sus pies.

Las chimeneas estaban encendidas, un humo espeso salía a través de ellas, un olor desagradable inundaba todo el campo, un olor que Louise conocía a la perfección, el olor de la carne quemada.

Como pudo, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Estaba segura que no había nada programado, ella misma lo había comprobado. Elizabetha se lo había asegurado. Alguien le habría informado. Entro a su pequeña oficina. Todo estaba tal como lo dejo en la mañana. Salio pesadamente, fue a la oficina de Elizabetha, pero se detuvo en la puerta, se escuchaba una pelea en su interior

-**¿Por qué demonios no le informaron a Louise? ¿O creían que no se daría cuenta que enviaron a las duchas a una sección completa, y luego directo a los hornos? –** "_Es la voz de Elizabetha_" fue todo lo que pensó Louise.

**-Eli, ¿Qué ****querías que hiciéramos? Las órdenes venían desde Berlín. ¿O crees que no lo intente evitar?** **No soy el demonio que el**** estupido**** de tu novio me hace parecer. Yo no apruebo todo lo que el loco de Hitler esta haciendo con inocentes, pero soy solo un subordinado de el. –**Louise se quedo como una piedra, definitivamente quien estaba con Elizabetha era Roderich, un capitán austriaco que estaba al servicio del ejercito alemán. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su calmada voz y sus gesticulaciones de viejo aristócrata, pero esta vez se escuchaba diferente. La tensión era evidente en su voz, como también el matiz de miedo con la cual estaba impregnada. Louise sabia que esa su oportunidad para saber que ocurría, así que golpeo suavemente la puerta para informar su presencia, y entro a la pequeña oficina de su secretaria. Su sola expresión les daba a entender que había escuchado parte de aquella conversación y exigía explicaciones –**Louise, supongo que esta no es una visita de cortesía hacia tu secretaria, ¿verdad?**

**-Roderich, sabes perfectamente que quiero saber, y al parecer Elizabetha también lo sabe. Quiero saber porque cuando revisaba las barracas, la última sección estaba vacía y desordenada.**

**-**** Señorita Beilschmidt, perdón por no informarle, pero las ordenes no pasaron por esta sección. Las enviaron de Berlín directamente a la oficina central, que necesitaban liberar espacio para la llegada de los italianos, y una eventual llegada de mas gitanos rumanos –**La voz de Elizabetha se escuchaba temerosa, no había tenido tiempo de informarle a su jefa nada, y temía por su integridad, pues aunque ella fuera una persona noble, todos sabían que sus enojos se descontrolaban con facilidad**.**

Louise comenzó a respirar pesadamente, intentando calmar la ira que sentía. No contra Elizabetha, tampoco contra Roderich, pues ella tenía claro que finalmente eran subordinados. Sentía rabia por la guerra, por el führer, por su abuelo, por todos aquellos que de forma invisible la habían empujado a ser lo que hoy era. También sentía rabia consigo misma, se sentía responsable por las mujeres y niños que estaban en su sección, y si su mente no la traicionaba, el día de hoy se habían perdido casi 200 vidas sin que ella hubiese podido evitarlo. Cuando Louise sentía que estaba por derrumbarse, sintió unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sabía quien era. Antes aquellos brazos ha habían consolado. Pero no podía creerlo. El no debía estar hay. El debía estar en el frente soviético.

**-¿Gilbert?**

**-Kesesese~ el mismo mi pequeña West. –**Louise se sintió desfallecer, la persona a quien mas quería estaba con ella, apoyándola. También estaban sus dos amigos a su lado (aunque no lo admitiera). Por primera vez en muchos años, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por sus mejillas. Se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como este saludaba a Elizabetha y Roderich. Pasaron unos 10 minutos, y se alejo de su hermano quien narraba alguna de sus misiones en Rusia.

-**Perdónenme, pero debo seguir en mis labores. Hermano, espero que te quedes en mi residencia en Cracovia, y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Roderich, Elizabetha, están invitados a cenar conmigo esta noche, y si desean, pueden invitar a Vash. –**Y se alejo rápidamente, siendo victima de un nuevo arranque de llanto.

Esta vez Louise necesitaba estar tranquila, necesitaba sacar de su sistema todo rastro de rabia y dolor. Primero se aseguro con los jefes de las demás secciones que habría mas "duchas" ni "hornos", por lo menos el día de hoy. Luego dejo programado el trabajo para el resto del día y se los entrego a las soldaderas que estaban de guardia. Confiaba en ellas y sabía que no cometerían abusos. Se dirigió al comedor de oficiales, del frigorífico saco una botella con cerveza y la bebió de un solo trago. Se regocijo del sabor amargo de la cerveza que recorría su garganta y aunque aquello no fuera femenino, cosas como esas eran las que ella mas disfrutaba. Tomo otra botella y la guardo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, tomo unos panes que alguien había dejado olvidados en el mostrador y rápidamente salio por la puerta trasera.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier general o soldado que pudiera delatarla, comenzó a llorar, a gritar, maldecir. Sentía que aquella guerra había perdido todo sentido ya. Su ejército estaba cada vez más débil luego del fracaso en la operación Barbarroja. Su nación había sufrido mucho, pero nada de eso era comparable con lo que su führer les encomendó. Abrió la botella de cerveza y comenzó a beberla a tragos lentos. A lo lejos diviso el tren que se esperaba. Sabia que ella debería estar hay para recibir y organizar personalmente los judíos, pero no se sentía de ánimos, y era algo que Roderich o Elizabetha podrían hacer en su lugar. Se sentó debajo de un árbol. Sentía su ropa humedecida por la nieve que se derretía al contacto con su calido cuerpo, pero no le importo, le gustaría enfermarse, así la enviarían devuelta a Berlín e intentaría encarrilar su vida, pero en el fondo, aun le era leal a todos sus ideales, aunque supieran que estaban errados. Cerró los ojos y bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza. Un viento frío comenzó a salir, pero no le importo. Se sentía bien. Estaba sola con sus pensamientos y la ventisca golpeando su rostro.

Pasaron minutos, horas, incluso días. En realidad era algo que Louise no sabia. Simplemente se quedo sentada bajo aquel árbol, hasta que escucho el sonido de un gimoteo y unas ramas quebrarse a corta distancia.

Abrió precipitadamente los ojos y por acto instintivo tomo el revolver que siempre llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos internos. Se quedo en silencio y comenzó a caminar buscando el origen de aquel ruido.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un solado, por su uniforme llego a la conclusión que italiano, sentado en la nieve, dándole la espalda. Se dio cuenta que posiblemente viniera junto al tren que había llegado, y decidió acercarse.

-**SOLDADO. ¿Qué hace sentado en la nieve cuando seguramente debe tener labores que cumplir?**

**-Ve~ No dispares no dispares soy un buen italiano que solo quiso lo mejor para su país –**Y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, saco, quien sabe de donde, una pequeña bandera blanca que agito con rapidez. La alemana se sorprendió por tan extraña actitud, pero se dio cuenta que era inofensivo y bajo su arma. El italiano a ver que nada ocurría abrió los ojos, quedando de frente con una mujer de aspecto severo, con un pelo rubio tan claro y brillante que parecía sacado del sol no muy largo, afirmado en una fuerte coleta, unos ojos color cielo, una boca pequeña en forma de corazón, y claro, un uniforme nazi. Para el, aquella era una exótica combinación, pues en su país las chicas tenían el cabello y los ojos mas oscuros. Se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no le haría daño y que lo mejor seria intentar eliminar la primera pésima intención. –_**Scusa bela signorina, **__**Mi Chiamo Feliciano Vargas. **_**Soy soldado en grado de Coronel de la división Veneciana del ejército italiano. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Debe ser un nombre tan lindo como tu rostro, vee~**

La alemana quedo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su par italiano, y aprovecho de observarlo. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella. Piel ligeramente bronceada, un bonito pelo castaño rojizo con un rizo que parecía tener vida propia y unos ojos color miel. Le pareció bastante atractivo, pero desecho rápidamente aquellos pensamientos.

_**-Hallo, **__**ich heiße Louise **__**Beilschmidt**_**, soy soldadera en grado de generala, encargada de la sección femenina de este campo de trabajo –** Y estiro la mano para estrechársela al italiano, pero este extrañado con la actitud, se acerco y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, haciendo que Louise se sonrojara furiosamente,

-**¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?**

**-Ve~, Scusa, pero así saludamos en mi país a las lindas**_** signorinas.**_

_**-Herr.**_** Vargas, se puede saber, ¿Por qué estaba tan alejado del lugar de trabajo? –**Le intrigaba saber, pues aunque habían mas extranjeros ejerciendo labores en aquel sitio, era extraño ver un recién llegado merodear solo, especialmente con el mal clima. La cara del italiano se desfiguro, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse e intento mantener la calma

**-Llegamos hace una hora en el tren… Estábamos registrando los judíos cuando al parecer, un soldado alemán dijo que faltaría espacio en las barracas, y como encargado me pidieron que seleccionara 20… Yo… no sabía... Creí que los enviarían a casa… Divise algunos conocidos… y creí que lo mejor seria elegirlos y darle tranquilidad a sus familias… Pero... El soldado los fusilo… un solo disparo en la sien… Todos fuimos testigos… -**El italiano se callo abruptamente victima de un ataque de culpabilidad. Su abuelo se lo había advertido, pero jamás imagino el nivel de inhumanidad del sitio.

Louise apretó los puños con fuerza, las cosas se salían de control.

_**- Scheiße**_**… esos mal nacidos… ¿Cuántas personas estaban en el vagón?**

_**-**_**Unas 150, quizás menos. En mi país no llevábamos el registro de los judíos que quedaron en la parte norte de Italia. La mayoría escapo en barcos o se quedaron en la vieja Italia…**

**-¡ ¿Qué? ! Es imposible que no haya habido espacio. Hoy eliminaron a 200 personas, entre mujeres y niños para hacer "espacio". ¡Es inaceptable la crueldad desmedida de aquellos soldados! Ahora mismo me encargare de la situación… A fínales de mes aquellos soldados estarán en el frente soviético… -**rápidamente se dirigió al campo, caminando entre la nieve que empezaba a acumularse, la rabia corría ardiente por sus venas, quemando a cada paso que avanzaba… Había divisado la entrada cuando sintió como alguien la sujetaba por la cintura, enviándole una corriente por toda su espalda. Se detuvo secamente, escuchaba unos ligeros "vee~" entremezclados con la respiración agitada

-_**Per favore, **_**no lo hagas, no vale la pena… Hoy se perdieron demasiadas vidas… No cultivemos mas odio… **-Louise sintió deseos de abrazar a aquel italiano que había conocido hace tan poco… Era un respiro de aire fresco en aquel ambiente tan podrido de rencores y con tantas muertes a sus espaldas, pero se contuvo y simplemente se quedo parada, siento como aquellos brazos abandonaban su cuerpo. Miro al chico y este le sonreía ligeramente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y en silencio avanzaron de regreso a Auschwitz. Inconcientemente habían formado una silenciosa alianza, y juntos intentarían aplacar la maldad que habitaba aquel sitio

* * *

><p><em>Konnishiwa!<em>

_Me demore mas de lo auto planeado en subir… pero la Sra. inspiración se fue de vacaciones y solo la semana pasada volvió a mi! _

_Sooooooooooooo…_

_Aquí deje siguiente cap! La verdad no se que opinar de el. Una parte de mi lo amo. La otra lo odio. XD Espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy OoC. Intente hacer a Feliciano ligeramente más valiente, y a Louise más femenina que Ludwig._

_Ahora, no creo que haga muchos OC. Me basto con inventarles una abuela a los hermanos vargas, además de unos padres muertos. Usare a las naciones. Hasta ahora han aparecido Prusia, Roma, Germania, Austria, Hungría, ligeras menciones de Polonia, Suiza, Romano y España. Polonia volverá a aparecer, pero mas adelante y será un personaje crucial. También es posible que agregué a Lituania, Rusia, estados unidos, quizás Inglaterra, quizás Francia, quizás Japón. Y muy probable que en el ultimo cap aparezcan argentina y nyochile_

_AAAA y apartir de ahora los capitulos seran evidentemente mas largos. Estos dos fueron solo la introduccion. Ahora comienza el drama y el romance!_

_Ya tengo la idea clara del siguiente cap, así que no creo que demore demasiado._

_Küsses y gracias por leer!_

_Por cada review dejado Hidekaz-sama recibirá_

_una carta de mi parte para que aparezcan los latinos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NonnoNonna/Sorella = Abuelo/abuela**__**/Hermana**_

_**Il mió nipotino amato = Mi amado nieto**_

_**Che = Que**_

_**Il mio Feliciano, il mio Bambino= Mi feliciano, mi hijo (de forma cariñosa)**_

_**Nonno, non piangere più = Abuelo, no llores mas**_

_**La vieja Italia = En 1943 Italia paso al bando de los Aliados y arrestaran a Mussolini. El 12 de septiembre de 1943 paracaidistas Alemanes lo rescatan de prisión y el 18 de septiembre anuncia por radio la reconstrucción del partido fascista, toma el control del lado norte de Italia, convirtiéndose en la Republica de Saló, llamada también Republica social Italiana, un gobierno títere del régimen nazi. El lado sur de Italia sigue manteniéndose como el "reino de Italia" o llamada popularmente por los noritalianos "la vieja Italia"**_

_**Scusa bela signorina, **__**Mi Chiamo Feliciano Vargas = Discupe hermosa señorita, me llamo Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Hallo, **__**ich heiße Louise **__**Beilschmidt = Hola, mi nombre es Louise Beilschmidt**_

_**Scheiße = Mierda**_


	3. Capitulo 3: FIestas

_Disclaimers: APH y todo lo relacionado con Hetalia __no me pertenecen. Y que Kami-sama los proteja de eso! __Si no, Hetalia seria un anime/manga hard-yaoi/hard-Yuri *w*_

_Advertencia: Nazis, judíos, SS, GESTAPO, segunda guerra mundial… a sii... y algo de Pastaa~ /Posible (subjetivo) OoC de Feliciano y Louise_

_Capitulo dedicado a mis amores. Mi esposa querida, mi diosa del olimpo y mi amanta engañadora (Las tres saben quienes son)_

_(__Los cambios de escenarios están demarcados por líneas separadoras, para evitar confusiones)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liebe<strong>__**im KZ**_

_(Amor en campos de concentración)_

_Diciembre__ de 1943,__Auschwitz-birkenau, Polonia_

Un mes había pasado del primer encuentro entre Louise y Feliciano, y las cosas se estaban complicando en aquel sitio. Las derrotas por parte del eje en las batallas era algo de deprimía a todos, y la manera que tenían de desquitarse muchos era cometiendo atrocidades con los prisioneros, pero este no era el caso de Louise. Aunque en su interior sentía desprecio por aquellos seres inferiores, algo no le permitía odiarlos, y muchos menos disfrutar de sus torturas.

* * *

><p>El primer mes para Feliciano paso lento, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de detener el tiempo especialmente para el. Semanalmente recibía cartas de su abuelo, donde le informaba los avances de las tropas italianas y la falta de noticias de su abuela y su hermana.<p>

Además, Feliciano estuvo a punto de escapar de aquel sitio en varias ocasiones. Su preparación militar lo había educado para resistir muchas cosas, pero nada como que crueldad que se vivía a diario.

Por suerte, la embajada italiana se había encargado de otorgarle un pequeño departamento en el centro de Cracovia, que era la ciudad mas cercana, además de facilitarle un auto alemán de ultima generación, el llamado Volkswagen sedan.

A los pocos días de comenzar sus labores, fue testigo de la primera "limpieza" que tendría que dirigir. Sentía que en cualquier minuto fallecería de dolor. Tuvo que seleccionar ancianos y enfermos, pues ellos ya no servían para le trabajo que les debían encomendar. En el momento en que termino su trabajo, con dolor vio como otros soldados llevaban a las personas a unas cámaras subterráneas desde donde salía una chimenea… No quiso preguntar… suficiente había tenido por el día…

* * *

><p>La navidad se acercaba… Louise lo sabía y le alegraba en parte.<p>

Había obtenido permiso para ausentarse 7 días de sus labores, y había reservado dos asientos de primera clase en tren, para su hermano y ella, con dirección a Berlín. Hacia 3 años que no pasaban una navidad "en familia", pues desde que su hermano había sido enviado al frente oriental, pocas veces pudo visitarlos, pero este año seria diferente. Gilbert había logrado subir de rango a _Kriminalrat_, el segundo más importante, y logro ser reasignado cerca de su hermana, con la cual compartían hogar.

La mañana del día 23, Louise fue a hacer una última visita al campo y dejar los informes listos. Elizabetha se encargaría del papeleo y Roderich de los asuntos militares. Se despidió por los siguientes siete días de aquel sitio que tanto amaba, pero también detestaba y se retiro al auto donde la esperaba su hermano. A lo lejos, logro divisar al italiano con el que poco contacto había tenido luego de aquel primer encuentro, y sintió pena por el, pues el chico no había conseguido los permisos para retirarse por fiestas de fin de año. Con un suspiro, miro hacia delante, intentando mantener una charla "normal" con su egocéntrico hermano.

* * *

><p>El viaje había sido tranquilo, la nevada no había logrado congelar las vías y los hermanos llegaron a Berlín aquella misma noche.<p>

En el andén principal los esperaba Heinz, su abuelo, con su habitual semblante serio que intimidaba a muchos de los transeúntes. Vestía su uniforme del partido nazi, luciendo con orgullo su cruz de hierro de segunda clase. Al divisar a sus nietos, esbozo una ligera sonrisa, el alemán realmente extrañaba a sus pequeños, pues desde que se convirtieron en adultos y comenzaron a cumplir sus labores militares, la vieja casona familiar se hallaba silenciosa.

Lentamente, ambos se acercaron a su abuelo cargando pequeñas maletas de viaje.

**-**_**Opa**_**…** -Louise le dio un rápido abrazo a su abuelo, quien lo correspondió escuetamente

**-**_**Geliebte enkelin**_**… Meses que no te veía… Estas hecha toda una mujer **–ambos sonrieron ligeramente. Emocionalmente eran parecidos. No necesitaban mayores palabras cariñosas para transmitirse el sentimiento.

**-Kesesesese~, ¿y para tu grandioso **_**Enkel**_** no hay abrazo? Yo arriesgué mi vida mientras mi hermanita se dedicaba a jugar con los **_**juden-**_ Y al momento se arrepintió de aquellas palabras, pues aunque habían sido en forma de broma, evidentemente su hermana no lo tomaría de esa forma. Miro a Louise y su cara le advertía claramente que dejara de decir tales cosas, y así lo hizo. Para no levantar sospechas de su abuelo, rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema. **–Opa, ya que nuevamente estamos juntos como familia, ¿cuales son los planes para la navidad? Debo buscar un grandioso traje para mi grandiosa presencia**

**-Ja Gilbert. A ti te quiero mañana en tu uniforme de gala, y tu Louise, compra un bonito vestido. Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta navideña que ofrece el führer cada año, y seria una ofensa no asistir.**

Los hermanos asintieron rápidamente, aunque fueran adultos, aun no se atrevían a desobedecer ordenes de su abuelo, por mas pequeñas que estas pudieran ser.

El viaje a la casona fue tranquilo. Iban en uno de los autos del partido, mientras tenían una ligera conversación sobre difícil situación en que se encontraba la nación.

La cena paso en relativa tranquilidad, hasta que Heinz se atrevió a formular una pregunta a sus nietos que llevaba meses dando vuelta por su mente.

-**Gilbert. Louise. Ustedes saben lo mucho que me ha costado criarlos prácticamente solo desde aquel accidente, pero me reconforta verlos convertidos en alemanes de bien, sirviendo a su país con orgullo. Ambos tienen la edad suficiente para tomar ciertas decisiones, y espero que estén deacuerdo conmigo en que llego la hora que sienten cabeza. –**hizo una pausa para mirar a sus nietos. Estos tenían el rostro pálido de sorpresa. El hombre tomo un pequeño suspiro –**Me gustaría que pronto se casaran y formaran sus familias. La fiesta de mañana será un escenario perfecto, pues asistirán las mejores familias del país, además de algunos extranjeros dignos de ser llamados amigos del führer.**

**-Pero Opa… **-Gilbert se sentía desesperado. Había pensado pronto formalizar su situación con Elizabeta, y no podía traicionarla por los caprichos de su abuelo.

**-No Gilbert. No aceptare replicas. ¿O crees que no estoy enterado de tu amante húngara?**

**-Opa… ¿pero como?**

**-Pasear con ella por las calles de Cracovia no es muy inteligente. Agradece que haya sido compasivo y no he pedido que sea dada de baja. –**Gilbert bajo la mirada y asintió pesadamente. Sabia que nunca podría ganar en una discusión con su Abuelo, y decidió seguirle el juego durante los días que estuvieran en Berlín, luego buscaría la forma de demostrarle que ante nada dejaría a su novia.

Louise fue testigo silenciosa de aquel pequeño altercado. Ella no tenía interés alguno en casarse. Nunca había tenido un novio, ni tampoco conocía muchos chicos más allá de los soldados. No negaría que fueron muchos los que se insinuaron con dobles intenciones hacia ella, pero jamás había cedido ante nada. Su único momento de debilidad había ocurrido hacía casi un mes atrás, con aquel extraño soldado italiano, pero luego de eso, por algún motivo no había podido verlo de cerca nuevamente, como si el la hubiera estado evitando.

La cena continuo en un incomodo silencio, solamente opacado por el trinar de los cubiertos y las copas de vino al chocar con la mesa, que termino en una fría despedida por parte de los tres germanos.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada y Louise no podía conciliar el sueño. La voz de su abuelo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Era necesario casarse? La idea no le atraía, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Antes de aquella cena, le habría resultado un tema totalmente indiferente, pero ahora no dejada de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Acaso algo habría ocurrido en su interior que había modificado su patrón?<p>

Luego de varios minutos mas dando vueltas, decidió que no quería dormir sola, y se dirigió a la habitación continua, la de su hermano…

-**Bruder****… ****Bruder****… -**Louise se acerco lentamente a la cama de su hermano, prendiendo la lamparilla de lectura en el camino, mientras lo llamaba y le removía levemente el hombro

**-Pequeña West… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hora es? Esa no es forma de despertar a tu grandioso hermano**

**-Bruder… Son cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada**

**-¿Paso algo?**

**-No lo se. Me siento inquieta… Hey, ****Bruder****, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Como cuando éramos pequeños y yo tenía una pesadilla –**Gilbert suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Le permitió a su hermana acomodarse a su lado y luego se cubrieron con las frazadas. Sin decir más palabras, Gilbert apago la lamparilla y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Louise poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se iban cerrando, mientras hilaba los últimos pensamientos coherentes. Antes de dormir, su mente evoco un par de ojos color miel, no estaba segura de quien eran, pues esos ojos no tenían rostro ni voz, solo sabia que la hacían sentir protegida

* * *

><p>Cerca del mediodía, Gilbert logro despertar a su hermana quien luego de una noche de insomnio rompió su habitual rutina de despertar al amanecer.<p>

Louise se aseo rápidamente y se dirigió al comedor donde solo su hermano la esperaba para almorzar, pues su abuelo se había ausentado desde temprano, alegando que tenia algunos asuntos que resolver antes de tomar unos días libres para acompañar a sus nietos.

El almuerzo paso de forma rápida, entre risas y unas cervezas que robaron del frigorífico, para luego dirigirse al centro de la ciudad a buscar un vestido adecuado para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**Mein gott**_** Heinz. ¿Aquella hermosa joven es tu nieta?**

_**-Ja. **__**Mein Enkelin**_** Louise. **

Durante la fiesta, esa fue la pregunta mas recurrente que escucho la alemana hacia su abuelo. De adolescente le había tocado asistir a muchas reuniones sociales, conociendo a la mayoría de los veteranos amigos de su abuelo, los cuales la recordaban aun como una adolescentes de largas trenzas que no se separaba de su hermano, y verla convertida en una preciosa mujer autosuficiente les agradaba, y se aseguraban de presentarles a sus hijos y nietos, pues nadie quería desaprovechar alguna oportunidad con una joven así: fiel a su país, soltera, raza aria, y de una innegable belleza física.

Aquella noche, Louise se vio obligada por su abuelo a bailar diferentes piezas con muchos nietos de sus amigos, todos intentando seducirla con palabras melosas o promesas de fortuna, pero Louise los desechaba cortésmente alegando que su sitio se encontraba Auschwitz, y que la buscaran al finalizar la guerra.

Cerca de la medianoche, la música paro y el führer se dirigió a dar un discurso para alentar a los invitados. Louise aprovecho de zafarse de sus pretendientes y se acerco a su hermano y su abuelo que escuchaban todo atentamente, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con un par de ojos miel muy parecidos al de sus pensamientos… intento hilar palabras coherentes, pero nada salía, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlos…

**-¿Rómulo? ¿Eres tú? Como siempre, tan impuntual –**Lentamente se dio vuelta a ver a su abuelo, que le hablaba al recién llegado con poco de fastidio en su voz...

**-¡Heinz! ¡Mi viejo amigo! Tantos meses que no te veía. –**La alemana volvió a observar con cuidado al recién llegado que respondía al nombre de Rómulo, y se dio cuenta que aunque sus ojos eran parecidos a los de su mente, aquel hombre no era su dueño. Suspiro pesadamente y espero que su abuelo se los presentara.

-**Lo mismo para ti Rómulo. Estos tiempos han sido difíciles y ha costado mantener viejas amistades. ¿Dónde esta tu esposa que no te acompaña esta noche? ¿Y tu nieta?**

**-Lamentablemente tuvieron que abandonar Italia junto al esposo de mi nieta. La mitad del país esta tomado por los aliados y temo la seguridad. –**La alemana escuchaba todo atentamente, mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de aquel extraño hombre, pero luego de darle vueltas al asunto, llego a la conclusión que no lo conocía. Era alto, tanto como su abuelo, aunque su piel era tostada y tenía el cabello color chocolate con algunos mechones desordenados.

Ignoro el curso que tomo aquella conversación, hasta que los aplausos de los asistentes la sacaron de su ensoñamiento. Decidió dirigirse a alguna mesa alejada de la multitud, para evitar ser victima de un nuevo acoso, hasta que sintió la mano de su abuelo que la detuvo suavemente

-**Louise, no seas descortés. Permíteme presentarte a mi viejo amigo, Rómulo Vargas…**

**-General Romulo Vargas, **_**bella signorina. **_**Un placer conocer a tan bella joven –**Le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, el cual fue respondido por un seco saludo de una muy avergonzada Louise

"¿_Es que acaso todos los italianos son así de 'gentiles'?" _Fue lo único que logro pensar cuerdamente.

Luego de aquel incomodo momento, los mayores se retiraron a un salón contiguo, para ser participes de una reunión junto a otros superiores de alto rango a discutir nuevas estrategias.

Louise busco a su hermano con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo supuso que había acompañado a su abuelo a la reunión, así que aprovecho de retirarse a un pequeño jardín interno, necesitaba estar sola un momento luego de tan agotadora noche. La alemana encontró un banco cerca del estanque, donde saco de su bolso un cigarrillo, y en silencio comenzó a fumarlo en lentas caladas, intentando poner en orden la avalancha de pensamientos. ¿De donde provenían aquellos ojos? ¿Y porque el amigo de su abuelo tanto le recordaba?

-¿**Una mala noche?**

La alemana se sobresalto, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se percato de una joven de rasgos orientales que se encontraba admirando las flores del lugar.

-**Algo parecido. **_**Opa**_** me obligo a bailar con cuanto joven se me acercara.**

**-Suerte la tuya. **_**Otosama **_**me ha prohibido acercarme y aceptar cualquier invitación**

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron. La oriental se acerco y se sentó al lado de la alemana

-**Gomennasai. No me he presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Honda Sakura. Acompaño a mi padre, comandante de la flota marina en Okinawa.**

**-**_** Ich heiße Louise Beilschmidt.**_** Soy general en las fuerzas femeninas de Auschwitz –**Intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa de camarería femeninas. La europea apago su cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato y se dirigió con la oriental –**He visto a tu padre, el general Honda. ¿Fue el quien dirigió el entrenamiento hacia la invasión por el mar egeo? –**La oriental se sonrojo furiosamente, evadiendo la mirada de la alemana, que no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa ante tan inusual reacción

**-**_**Hai**_**, lo recuerdo. Otosama aun viaja regularmente a mantener el entrenamiento. Dice que es un favor especial al gobierno alemán y que seremos recompensados como familia cuando acabe todo. En ocasiones, cuando los periodos son largos lo acompañamos con**** O**_**kasama. –**_La japonesa suspiro levemente, hacia algunos meses que se habían establecido en Atenas, y a pesar de que extrañaba su tierra, pues Grecia tenia una cultura totalmente diferente a la cual fue criada, había algo que no la dejaba volver a su país como su padre le había ofrecido en reiteradas ocasiones, volver a Okinawa y vivir con sus abuelos. Aunque, mas que "algo", era alguien…

_**-**_**Señorita Honda, ¿esta bien? Se quedo en silencio repentinamente**

**-**_**Gomen**_** Beilschmidt-San. A veces me abstraigo del mundo –**Con esa escueta y escurridiza respuesta, Louise comprendió que era un tema personal, y no considero adecuado presionar a la chica que acababa de conocer.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron conversando de sus vidas, sin llegar a tocar temas demasiados personales, hasta que el frío del invierno las obligo a volver a la calurosa fiesta, donde pudieron apreciar que estaba acabando, pues lentamente la gente se iba retirando.

Antes de despedirse, Sakura le entrego una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección en Atenas

**-Beilschmidt-san, fue un agrado conocerla. Si necesita ayuda o refugio, pregunte por Heracles Karpusi en esa ****dirección, el sabrá hacerme llegar su mensaje.**

**-**_**Danke**_** señorita Honda. Lo tendré en consideración. **

Y con la promesa de reencontrarse algún día, se despidieron para reunirse con sus respectivas familias.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vee~<strong>** Al parecer no hay nadie, no responde su oficina**

Feliciano llevaba cerca de quince minutos parado afuera de la oficina que unas soldaderas indicaron pertenecía a la Alemana. Llevaba un ramo de camelias, pues por el frío no había logrado conseguir rosas.

El italiano se sentía un poco culpable, ya que había estado evitando a la alemana. Era algo que el no se podía explicar, pero su interior se sentía diferente al pensar en ella. Le había comentado estas inquietudes a su abuelo en su primera carta, enviada la misma noche que llego a Auschwitz, y a los días le respondió que evitara acercarse a ella, pero no le dio motivos.

Aquel día de navidad, decidió dejar de ignorar aquellas sensaciones, y antes de ir a cumplir sus labores, paso por una floristería donde compro un ramo de las flores mas hermosas que pudo encontrar, unas delicadas camelias blancas.

-**Soldado, ¿Se le ofrece algo? –**En su espera, no se dio cunea que había llegado una mujer de semblante amable, con un largo cabello castaño y llamativos ojos verdes. Feliciano llego a la conclusión que era una buena persona.

**-Vee~ Grazzie. Busco a Louise, vengo a entregarle un regalo por navidad**

**-Perdona por no poder darte mejores noticias, pero la señorita Beilschmidt fue a pasar la navidad a Berlín junto a su familia. Si desea, puedo dejarle el regalo en la oficina, Herr.… **-El italiano se percato que no se había presentado adecuadamente con la chica.

-_**Scusa**_**, **_**Mi chiamo**_** Feliciano Vargas. ****Coronel de la fuerza Italiana. ¿Y usted señorita?**

**-Disculpe también mi descortesía. Me llamo Elizabetha Hedevary. Y soy la secretaria de la señorita Beilschmidt **–El italiano saludo a la húngara con un pomposo beso en su mejilla, al que ella respondió con una ligera risa

-**Entonces, ¿Podrías dejarle estas flores a tu jefa? Aunque aun no la conozco demasiado, toda bella mujer merece bellas flores, vee~**

**-No hay problema, Herr. Vargas**

**-Feliciano**

**-**_**¿Tessék**_**?**

**-Vee~ Dime Feliciano, y yo te diré Elizabetha. ¡Seamos amigos!**

**-¡Porsupuesto Feliciano! Ven, acompáñame a dejarle estas flores dentro –**la húngara saco un manojo de llaves, y con destreza localizo la indicada, ingresando a la oficina de la alemana, seguida de un curioso italiano.

La oficina era pequeña, pero ordenada. Un escritorio sencillo con un teléfono y la última fotografía con sus padres. Una amplia ventana con vista al campo de trabajo y un mueble donde tenia ordenados los archivos e informes.

Mientras Elizabetha se dedicaba a dejar algunos documentos sobre la mesa, Feliciano dio algunas vueltas por el lugar, admirando el equilibrio con que se mantenía todo.

-**Deja las flores acá para que no se marchiten –**Elizabetha saco de un pequeño armario un jarrón con agua, y se lo acerco al italiano, quien deposito las flores y las acomodo cerca de la ventana.

_**-¡**__**Grazzie!**_** –**dijo sonriendo, haya que se dio cuenta que no había preguntado cuando volvería. Estaba ansioso por verla nuevamente –_**Scusa,**_** Elizabetha, ¿Sabes cuando regresa Louise? **

**-La verdad no estoy segura. Antes de Noche Vieja debería estar de regreso, pero puede que regrese antes.**

**-Vee~ ¡Estoy impaciente!**

**-Tessék, Feliciano, ¿De donde conoces a la señorita Beilschmidt? No quiero sonar grosera, pero, nunca te había visto.**

**-Vee~ No te preocupes. Generalmente estoy con mis soldados en los campos. A Louise la conocí el día en que llegue acá, ¡fue muy linda! Pero… No he podido hablar con ella, y quería disculparme con ella –**La húngara vio la sinceridad en las palabras del italiano, y se alegro por su cuñada. Decidió ayudar al italiano a conquistarla. Tenia claro que no seria tarea fácil, pero ella era experta en unir relaciones.

* * *

><p>Los días luego de la navidad pasaron rápido, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Louise y Gilbert se encontraban nuevamente en la estación de trenes, esta vez para regresar a Polonia. No habían podido despedirse correctamente de su abuelo, pues había recibido un mensaje de urgencia. Debía ir a representar al partido a una conferencia en Munich, teniendo que despedir a sus nietos dos días antes de lo planeado.<p>

Los hermanos en parte se alegraban de aquello, pues aquellos días no resultaron exactamente como ellos lo planearon. El tiempo que estuvieron hay, su abuelo se había dedicado a llevarlos a diferentes reuniones y almuerzos con la gente del partido, pues tenía la esperanza que lograra comprometerlos, o por lo mínimo lograr captar el interés de alguien. El sabia de la existencia de Elizabetha en la vida de Gilbert, y deseaba sacarla a como diera lugar. También sabia que Louise no tenia nadie en su vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía tener cuidado con ella, pues la guerra y el trabajo la habían convertido no solo en una mujer bella, además la habían transformado en una mujer fría, que no lograba emocionarse con mucho.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Cracovia de noche, y aunque aun le quedaban dos días más de descanso, Louise se sentía inquieta y pensó que lo mejor seria volver a su trabajo, creyendo que eso la calmaría.<p>

Los días con su abuelo ha habían inquietado, sobre todo las ultimas palabras de la oriental _"Si necesita ayuda o refugio... ¿_Acaso sabia algo que ella no? Tenía claro que las últimas batallas no habían estado a favor de ellos. Pero, no creía que perdieran, el ejército alemán y la marina japonesa eran imparables, además de los muchos estados tenían las naciones en su control.

"_NO"_

Decidió dar el tema por zanjado. No valía la pena preocuparte ya por esas cosas. Ni ella ni su hermano estaban en el frente de batalla, y no se preocuparía por mas cosas de las necesarias.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Buenos días Elizabetha <strong>

**-Bu-buenos días Señorita Beilschmidt –**al húngara se sorprendió, no esperaba tan pronto a su jefa, no le había dado tiempo suficiente para comenzar a armar sus planes, así que su mente comenzó a trabajar a miles de revoluciones por segundos –**¿Paso bien sus días de descanso?**

**-Si. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Hay algún papel para mí el día de hoy? Debo ir a ponerme al día con las novedades.**

**-Enseguida le dejo las informaciones de hoy. –**La húngara rápidamente le entrego una carpeta que contenía los datos de un nuevo tren que venia desde Varsovia. La alemana al ver el remitente, hizo un chasquido con la lengua. No esperaba tener que encontrarse con este tipo de trabajos tan rápido luego de su llegada. Luego vio como su jefa se retiraba, y en cuanto estuvo segura que había entrado en la oficina contigua, salio lo mas rápido que sus tacones le permitieron, buscando en las barracas a cierto italiano.

Finalmente, luego de buscarlo en los campos y las barracas con los prisioneros italianos, lo encontró en el comedor junto a otros soldados italianos comiendo ¿pasta? Intento ignorar aquello, y se acerco a el

**-Feliciano****…**

**-¡Elizabetha! Vee~ ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gustaría comer pasta con nosotros? –**La húngara observo rápidamente la mesa, donde los solados la miraban con curiosidad. Les dedico una amable sonrisa y se volvió a dirigir a su amigo

-**Quizás en otra ocasión… Ahora hay algo mas importante… -**El italiano miro expectante a la húngara. ¿Qué podría ser? –**La señorita Beilschmidt adelanto su viaje. Esta en su oficina...**

**-¿Enserio? ¡Grazzie, Grazzie! -**Feliciano se paro rápidamente, dejando la pasta a medio terminar, intentando ordenar su uniforme y tomo a su amiga del brazo sacándola rápidamente del sitio. -**¿Hasta que hora crees tu que este en la oficina?**

**-Pues. Creo que estará la mañana completa. Conociéndola, se dedicara a poner en orden el papeleo, y luego del almuerzo creo que ira a vigilar el trabajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes planeado?**

**-Vee~ Debo ir a la ciudad. Las flores deben haberse secado ya. Ciao~ Gracias por la ayuda**

La húngara observó como el italiano se dirigía hacia los estacionamientos y partía en un auto. Al parecer aquel chico le facilitaría la tarea. Con un suspiro se dirigió a su oficina nuevamente, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Schei<strong>**ß****e… -¿**Acaso no podían respetar las fiestas? Había nueva información. El día 31 en la mañana llegaría un tren con más judíos, esta vez, un grupo de polacos rebeldes de Varsovia. Incluía la lista con los nombres. Eran 70, considerados "de alto riesgo" pues habían logrado escabullirse durante algunos años hasta que la GESTAPO logro dar con ellos. Intento relajarse y se quedo mirando aquellas flores que estaban en la ventana. Había olvidado preguntar a su secretaria quien había sido el responsable de eso. Le dio una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. ¡Eran las dos de la tarde! No se había percatado lo rápido que había pasado la mañana. Suspiro, no tendría tiempo de almorzar. Estaba preparándose para salir, cuando escucho que golpeaban enérgicamente su puerta. Se sorprendió de aquello, simplemente no se le ocurría quien podría ser. Generalmente los que pasaban por allí eran Elizabetha, Roderich y Gilbert, pero todos ellos tenían llave y entraban con confianza. Y sus superiores preferían llamarla antes que pasarse por allí. Volvió a escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta

-**Espere un minuto, ya voy. –**Rogando que no fuera nada grave, abrió lentamente la puerta, para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos miel. Esta vez estaba segura que eran los correctos. Luego, se percato quien era. Era aquel italiano con el que había compartido **– ¿Herr. Vargas?**

**-Vee~ ¡Louise! –**la abrazo rápidamente, ante la choqueada mirada de la alemana **-¡Que bueno que regresaste! Vine a visitarte el día de Navidad, pero tu secretaria me dijo que no estabas.**

**-Si… Estaba en Berlín con mi hermano**

**-¿Tienes un hermano? ¡Que coincidencia! Yo tengo una hermana mayor, aunque ahora no estoy seguro donde se encuentra**

**-Si. Me alegro, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, me dirigía a vigilar los campos**

**-Scusa, Scusa. Solo, queria saludarte. ****Y también a entregarte algo –**La alemana no se había percatado que el italiano tenía una mano en su espalda, y al sacarla del sitio, vio que traían un gran ramo de flores blancas, idénticas a las que aparecieron en su ventana. –**Feliz navidad atrasada. No estaba seguro que flores te gustaban, así que traje las más hermosas para ti. –**La mujer se sonrojo furiosamente. Nunca antes nadie le había dado flores.

**-Danke**** Herr. Vargas**

**-Vee~, solo dime Feliciano. Porque, ¿somos amigos, cierto? Y los amigos se llaman por su nombre**

**-¿Amigos? –**La mujer dudo unos segundos en responder. En la vida pocas personas podían considerarse sus amigos, y a veces le tomaba tiempo confiar en ellas. Pero, el italiano no parecía ser una mala persona –**Claro Herr.… perdón… Claro Feliciano, somos amigos…**

**-¡Que alegría, vee~! No te interrumpo más. Debes estar ocupada. Espero verte en la fiesta durante la noche vieja**

**-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?**

**-Vee~, perdón, olvide que regresaste hoy. Algunos soldados alemanes organizaron una pequeña fiesta en el casino, la noche del 31, para despedir el viejo año y saludar con alegría el nuevo. ¿Vas a ir?**

**-No lo se. Nadie me ha invitado**

**-¿Cómo? ¡No se diga más! ¡Vienes conmigo! ¡Será divertido! Vee~ me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto –**Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salio rápidamente, dejando a la alemana con la palabra en los labios. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió tomarse la tarde para descansar, pues, oficialmente seguía en sus días libres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**<strong>__**-Meine Liebe**_**, ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?**

**-Ja. Tú sabes que no me equivoco con esas cosas. Confía en mí.**

**-Por siempre, **_**mein engel****_

* * *

><p>La última mañana de aquel año llego fría y oscura. El clima se veía inestable, como si en cualquier minuto comenzara a llover. Louise se ajusto firmemente la gabardina y se puso un abrigo encima. Debía estar lista para recibir el nuevo tren.<p>

-¡**Buenos días Louise! –**la alemana sonrío. Desde aquel extraño encuentro en su oficina, el italiano no perdía oportunidad para estar cerca de ella. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, le agrada su compañía. La hacia sentir mas humana.

-**Buenos días Feliciano. ¿Qué haces por acá tan temprano?**

**-Vee~ pues me dieron libre hoy. Pero estoy solo, así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía. ¿No te molesta? –**Louise miro con algo de resignación al italiano. No lo había visto en un mes, y de un momento a otro, le aparecía recurrentemente. Pero decidió no hacerse problemas y simplemente lo acepto

**-Claro. De hecho, ¿Podrías ayudarme? Voy a la estación a esperar un tren.**

**-vee~ -**Aquella no era la forma en que el se esperaba pasar el día con ella, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio, finalmente, ellos estaban en un campo de trabajos y exterminio de prisioneros, y no podían librarse de aquellas labores.

Al llegar a la estación, ya estaban otros soldados que ayudarían en la labor de ordenary organiza los nuevos judíos, y algunos se sorprendieron de ver a la alemana llegar acompañada, pero nadie hizo comentarios, pues en mas de alguna ocasión habían sido victimas de los enojos de la mujer, y era una experiencia que pocos quería repetir.

Con algunos minutos de retraso, llego aquel esperado tren.

Louise, con ayuda de algunas soldaderas, se encargaron de registrar y comprobar los datos mientras iban saliendo del vagón.

Llevaban cerca de media hora de la labor, cuando le toco registrar el siguiente

**-Nombre**

**-****Ósea, ¿Por qué tengo que darlo? Ni loco –**La alemana, furiosa levanto al vista para ver quien se atrevía a desafiarla, y a pesar de los años, reconoció rápidamente aquel rostro. Los mismos ojos verdes, su lacio cabello rubio, antes largo, ahora apenas destacaba de tan corto que lo tenía. Pero su sonrisa socarrona se mantenía, a pesar de verte desmejorado y sucio

-**Su nombre, ¡RAPIDO!**

**-Ósea, ¿eres tontita o no me escuchaste? No pienso dártelo**

**-¿Qué ocurre acá? –**Roderich, quien vigilaba la salida del vagón, se extraño que no avanzara la salida, y exigió explicaciones –**Judío, te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué ocurre acá?**

**-Roderich. Encárgate de llevarlo con el resto de los prisioneros. Luego me encargare de registrarlo.**

**-¿Louise?**

**-por favor.**

Observo mientras se llevaban al polaco. Ella lo conocía. Su nombre era Feliks Lukasiewicz. De niños jugaban juntos, pero al pasar al cuidado de su abuelo, no pudo ser mas su amiga, ya que era judío, y dejo de verlo definitivamente en su adolescencia, cuando entro a las juventudes hitlerianas. Pero, por la sonrisa ladina que le dio, supuso que el también la había reconocido.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, las labores terminaron mas tarde de lo habitual. Louise solo quería ir a descansar a su casa, se preparaba para retirarse, cuando Feliciano entro alegremente a su oficinal<p>

**-Vee~ Vamos Loui****se. La fiesta acaba de comenzar**

**-perdón Feliciano, pero no tengo ánimos. Fue un duro día hoy**

**-¿Eh? No, no. Te hará bien. Hay cerveza y vino, además de bocadillos. Algunos soldados llevaron instrumentos y vamos a bailar. **_**Per favore. **_**Solo un momento. Es el último día del año. Prometo dejarte temprano en tu casa.**

**-Esta**** bien, pero solo un momento corto. Realmente deseo descansar, y aprovechar que mañana tendré libre por feriado.**

Cruzaron rápidamente las oficinas, hasta llegar al casino. Querían entrar rápido al calido lugar, pues afuera estaba helando y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

Dentro, se veía la gente animada. La mayoría bebiendo cerveza, otros tomando vino y alguno que otro con una botella de vodka. En una improvisada tarima, se veían algunos soldados preparándose para tocar algo de música. Y en un rincón logro divisar a Gilbert y Elizabetha, besándose como si no existiera mañana. También vio a otras secretarias que igualmente coqueteaban con solados, y una que otra de sus soldaderas bebiendo tranquilamente cerveza.

La alemana se sentía fuera de sitio, todo el mundo estaba alegre y disfrutaba, menos ella, que no podía sacar de su mente aquel extraño reencuentro con uno de sus pocos amigos de la infancia. Se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró, siendo seguida por el italiano que venia con una jarra de cerveza y una botella de vino con dos copas.

**-****Vee~ Scusa. No Estaba seguro si preferías cerveza o vino, así que traje ambos.**

**-Danke. Aceptare la cerveza. Luego, podré acompañarte con vino si deseas –**Con tranquilidad, la alemana bebió la cerveza, mientras su par italiano le hablaba de cosas que ella no entendía del todo. Al parecer le contaba sobre los trabajos que había hecho desde que llego al sitio. Si algo agradecía de Feliciano, es que la obligaba a hablar, pues el joven era feliz con ser escuchado y recibir unos cuantos comentarios.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas, por culpa de la cerveza y el vino que había comenzado a beber, la alemana sintió la necesidad de desahogarse, y le contó al italiano parte de su historia, de cómo había perdido a sus padres de niña, creciendo sin figura materna mas que las empleadas, como no podía jugar con todos los niños y como sus compañeras de escuela se casaban antes de terminar sus estudios, mientras que ella solo pensaba en hacer una carrera militar. El italiano, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se quedo en silencio y escucho atentamente a la mujer. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y consolarla al ver que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, pero se contuvo y decidió buscar una forma mejor de alegrarla.

Un grupo de alemanes habían formado una pequeña banda, pues algunos de ellos habían tocado con el suizo Teddy Stauffer, y se encontraban interpretando algunos de sus temas.

A Feliciano le gustaba el swing, y al ver que algunas parejas bailaban, tomo a Louise, quien sorprendida, se dejo llevar, hasta que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del italiano.

-**Feliciano, por favor…**

**-Vee~ Vamos Louise, será divertido**

**-Pero… -**No alcanzo a replicar mas, pues pronto se vio entre los brazos de su amigo, bailando aquella extraña música.

La voz algo rasposa del soldado, mas el acompañamiento musical, y la ligera borrachera de la mayoría de los presentes, hicieron que rápidamente Louise se dejara llevar por el ritmo, sintiéndose protegida en los brazos del italiano. Miro alrededor, y se percato que algunos la observaban sorprendidos, la mayoría soldados que se habían acercado a ella con intereses románticos. También vio a su hermano, quien le sonreía levemente mientras Elizabetha a su lado se veía radiante. Cuando la música acabo, alguien grito que faltaban segundos para el nuevo año, todos se pararon de sus lugares y comenzaron una improvisada cuenta regresiva

**-****10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**

**-Feliz año nue…**** -**Louise no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió sus labios apresados con los de su compañero, regalándole un ligero beso -**…vo –**termino la frase que había sido interrumpida, y miro sorprendida al italiano, que le sonreía sonrojado

-**Scusa… yo… yo no… -**pero esta vez fue el quien se quedo con las palabras en la boca, pues la alemana, presa de una leve borrachera, la emoción contagiada del ambiente y el extraño, pero dulce sabor de los labios de su compañero, le devolvió el beso que antes el le había regalado. Luego se separo apenas unos centímetros de sus labios, esperando respuesta o rechazo, pero solo volvió a sentir como el italiano la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba lo máximo para continuar con unos besos mas profundos. Ambos se encerraron en una burbuja tan fuerte que nada les podría arruinar el momento. Y a lo lejos, tenían algunos espectadores

**-Mi pequeña West. Me sorprende como ha crecido.**

**-Tienes razón. ¿Vez? Te lo dije. Con un poco de mi ayuda, acabarían juntos.**

**-Elizabetha, deja de decir estupideces. Que indecente es todo esto.**

**-Roderich, no seas amargado. Aun estas a tiempo de ir a visitar a Vash. Son apenas la medianoche, y seguramente estará esperándote**

**-Si señorito, anda a ver al enano.**

**-Cállense par de indecentes…**

* * *

><p>La luz del nuevo día le llegaba fuertemente a sus ojos. Intento dar la vuelta, pero sintió un calido cuerpo que la abraza por la cintura… Louise se levanto sobresaltada. Lo primero que observo, fue que aquella habitación no era de ella. Era más grande que la suya, había un poco de ropa en el suelo y tenía un ventanal que ocupaba una pared completa. Sintió algo de frío en su espalda, y cayo en cuenta que se encontraba desnuda. Con pavor, observó quien se encontraba a su lado, encontrándose con Feliciano, quien a pesar de los bruscos movimientos de la alemana, seguía sin despertar…<p>

**-Mein Gott… ¿Qué hice?**

* * *

><p><em>Konnichi Wa!<em>

_Luego de casi un mes de ausencia, he vuelto!_

_No tengo excusas validad para mi horrible retraso._

_Solo, que este cap costo que saliera. Elimine y borre cosas muchs veces. Ademas, tenia hecha toda una escena Louise con Suomi (nyofinlandia) y señora Tumblr me regala imágenes LouiseXFelicianoXSakura, y mori. Tuve que hacer todo denuevo para sacar a la pobre Suomi y meter a Sakura, quei debia aparecer mas adelante, peri bueee.. son detalles_

_Espero que les guste el cap. Me salio mas romántico de lo que planeaba. Pero, el siguiente deberia tener mas drama. Digo, aparecio el personaje mas genial de la serie, ustedes me entiendes tipo, es mejor que los ponys rosados_

_En fin, espero que les haya agradado. Ahora si, no deberia demorar el siguiente cap, o eso espero_

_Si pasaste llegaste leyendo hasta aca, arigato gozaimasu_

_Merli~_

_Deja un review, y podras ganas una noche de pasion con el personaje que tu eligas!_

* * *

><p><em>Les dejo la canción que bailan Feliciano y Louise, es una hermosa pieza de Penny Serenade, conjunto popular en la primera etapa de la Alemania nazi<em>

youtube(punto)com / watch?v=2PEbIwE6_BQ


	4. Capitulo 4: Definiendo mi camino

_Disclaimers: APH y todo lo relacionado con Hetalia __no me pertenecen. Solo esta trama, ¡y hasta eso pongo en duda!_

_Advertencia: Nazis, judíos, SS, GESTAPO, segunda guerra mundial… a sii... y algo de Pastaa~ /Posible OoC de Feliciano y Louise / Aparición de personaje histórico, no relevante en batalla, pero importante dentro de Auschwitz_

_(Los cambios de escenarios están demarcados por líneas separadoras, para evitar confusiones)_

_Motivación (no es necesario leer y te recomiendo saltártelo): Este fic nació ante la necesidad de ver un Feliciano Seme, además de mí declarado amor a Louise (Mónica, perdón, eres linda, pero Louise es la reina). Eso sumado a mi gusto por la cultura alemana y a mi adicción por las películas que hablan de los KZ (Konzentrarionslager o campos de concentración), formaron esta trama. Sumado a la: Lista de Schindler, La vida es bella, el pianista, el niño con el pijama a rayas, El ultimo tren a Auschwitz; provocaron que se formara la trama… Ahora, luego de leer manuales de procedimientos de limpieza, ensayos sobre la eugenesia, y las cartas de Himmler a los soldados, me animo a llevar esto a un archivo .txt. Además hay dos puntos adicionales: 1.- Tengo un tío nazi, que de pequeña siempre me ha hablado de la ideología, y aunque no soy seguidora, si podría considerarme "fan" hasta cierto punto de algunos aspectos de Adolf, y el ha sido mi gran apoyo en los datos "freaks" del fic (aquellos que no aparecen en Wikipedia, que uno solo encuentra en foros neonazi o luego de 4 cervezas con uno) / 2.- ¿Han leído sobre personajes secundarios durante la segunda guerra mundial?. Pues, yo si. Y existió una mujer llamada Herta Ehlert, de la cual me inspiro levemente la actual personalidad y conflictos internos de Louise. Si tienen un tiempo lean sobre ella._

_Fic dedicado a mis amores, Mi diosa del Olimpo, _**Yaoist_Secret, **_ mí querida y deseada ex esposa, _**Alma _ Anderson**_, y mi reina del mar y las montañas, _**Panshaaa.**

_También le pido perdón a Yaoist por el cambio que sufrirá la trama, pero lo que te había prometido, no logre ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Lo intente y no pude!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liebe im Kz<strong>_

_**(Amor en Campos de concentración)**_

_1 de Enero, 1944, Cracovia, a 43km de Auschwitz-birkenau, Polonia_

**-**_**Mein Gott**_**… ¿Qué hice?**

Louise no sabia que hacer. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en tal situación. Volvió a observar su cuerpo para terminar de convencerse que aquello no era producto de una resaca, comprobando su completa desnudez. Suspiro fastidiada. ¿En que lío se había metido? Ella se consideraba una mujer sensata, siempre apegada al reglamento y jamás cometiendo una imprudencia. ¿Y ahora que? Todo por seguir sus impulsos. ¡Y ni siquiera eso! Prácticamente había sido obligada por el italiano a asistir a aquella fiesta. Nuevamente, lo miro mientras que este dormía pacíficamente a su lado, roncando ligeramente mientras soltaba algunos "vee~" esporádicos.

La alemana, luego de algunos minutos intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor seria retirarse antes que su compañero se despertara, rogando internamente que el chico no recordara nada. Se movió un poco para sacar sus pies del lecho, cuando sintió un leve dolor en la zona de sus caderas

"_Maravilloso, una prueba física" _pensó con ironía mientras observaba una marca hecha aparentemente con los dientes "_Mein gott, ¿Qué demonios hice anoche?" _Con vergüenza, se levanto, ignorando las molestias físicas consecuencia de la noche anterior. Logro encontrar su ropa a los pies de la cama, y aunque hubiera preferido cambiarse, no tenía más que su uniforme. Con destreza se lo puso y rápidamente salio de la habitación, para encontrarse con un pequeño recibidor. Decidió no ponerse a curiosear y salio lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron, para bajar por unas estrechas escaleras y quedar en pleno corazón de Cracovia. Pudo ver algunos hombres durmiendo en las plazas, victimas seguramente de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Luego de casi media hora de caminata, llego a su hogar, donde encontró a su hermano durmiendo en el sofá, aun con la ropa del día anterior. El reloj de la entrada marcaba las 10 de la mañana, y no había comido nada desde el día anterior, así que decidió preparar un sencillo streuselkuchen (1).

Pasada casi una hora, tenía su pastel listo, así que lo dejo en la encimera para que enfriase, y fue a tomar un baño. Una vez llena la tina con agua tibia, procedió a sacarse la ropa, donde pudo ver aquella marca de su cadera que se coloreaba a morado. Bufo enojada recordando su imprudencia, y con bruscos movimientos, entro al agua, donde cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la calidez…

"_El beso continuo demandante, la alemana se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del italiano, hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de respirar. Sus miradas se conectaron breves segundos con un leve brillo de complicidad. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban. En medio del casino, con muchas personas a su alrededor observándolos con ojo critico. _

_-Vee~ Louise, es tarde. ¿Te llevo a tu hogar?_

_-Ja… Estoy cansada… Vamos_

_Esquivando algunos curiosos que seguían observándolos, se dirigieron con rapidez al auto del italiano, y una vez en su interior, encendió la calefacción y esperaron unos minutos a que el motor del auto calentara y les permitiera avanzar. _

_Louise algo nerviosa por encontrarse completamente sola con Feliciano, intento entablar alguna conversación, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir nuevamente los labios del italiano luchando suavemente contra los suyos. La alemana no logro resistirse, y le respondió con entusiasmo, pero el reducido espacio del auto les jugo en contra, pues el italiano en un intento de acomodar a la alemana en su regazo, termino casi incrustado en el volante del vehiculo, haciendo sonar la bocina que parecía romper acusatoriamente en el silencio de la noche. Se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados…"_

**-Louise… ¿estas hay? –**La alemana abrió rápidamente los ojos… sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida recostada en la tina –**Louise, si no abres la puerta entrare a ver si estas bien… -**Gilbert golpeaba preocupado… la noche anterior al llegar a casa noto la ausencia de su hermana, y decidió esperarla en el sillón, pero en el intertanto se quedo dormido y había despertado hacia solo unos minutos atrás, y el olor del pastel lo hizo caer en cuenta de que su hermana ya había llegado.

-**Gott Bruder, ya salgo… -**la mujer rápidamente salio del agua, sintiendo el brusco cambio de temperatura en su piel, así que rápidamente se puso un albornoz y abrió la puerta, donde la esperaba serio su hermano.

**-¿Se puede saber donde estabas anoche? Esa no es forma de preocupar a tu grandioso hermano, pequeña West…**

**-**_**Verzeihung Bruder**_**… No tengo excusas…**

**-¿Estas bien? –**por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el alemán dejo aun lado su egocentrismo preocupándose solo por su hermana

-_**Ja**_**… Solo, no me hagas preguntas que no pueda contestar… -**evitando la mirada curiosa de su hermano, fue a su habitación a vestirse para poder comer aquel pastel que antes había preparado

"_Espero que no te arrepientas mi pequeña"_

* * *

><p>En otro sitio de Cracovia, Feliciano despertaba lentamente de su sueño… Su primer pensamiento fue dirigido hacia la mujer que supuestamente dormía a su lado, pero el vacío bajo su brazo lo hizo despertar de golpe… Estaba solo, pero era evidente que antes había estado alguien, pues el otro costado de la cama estaba desordenado y la almohada hundida. Con nostalgia recordó la noche anterior, una de la mas lindas según el, pero no estaba seguro que su compañera pensara lo mismo<p>

"_-Vámonos rápido_

_-Vee~ - fue todo lo que lograron decir luego de la "rápida escapada". Feliciano no estaba seguro de donde vivía la alemana, que esta estaba en un estado de semi-inconciencia por culpa del alcohol, y no pudo sacarle la dirección, así que decidió llevarla a su propio hogar para que se recuperara y luego la iría a dejar a su respectiva casa._

_Cerca de la una de la mañana llegaron al departamento del italiano, quien ayudo a bajar a la alemana que estaba quedándose dormida_

_-Feliciano… este no es mi hogar… ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Scusa, aquí vivo yo. Descansa un momento y luego te llevare a casa_

_-Danke_

_Con una sincera sonrisa, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del italiano, y con algo de dificultad lograron ingresar, pero la alemana, levemente más recuperada de su estado se acerco peligrosamente al desprotegido italiano, que estaba con la guardia baja y no se esperaba aquel ataque…._

_Nuevamente intercambiaron hambrientos besos, que poco a poco fueron aumentando de intensidad, hasta llegar a un punto crítico donde la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y había una necesidad imperiosa de llegar al siguiente punto. La mente de ambos estaba nublada por las sensaciones del minuto, y con algo de torpeza el italiano llevo a la alemana a su habitación, donde entre besos, suspiros y algunas palabras mal pronunciadas, terminaron desnudos entre las sabanas entregándose en cuerpo y alma..."_

Con pereza el italiano decisión levantarse… recordar la noche anterior le producía sentimientos encontrados… Se sentía feliz, pues la alemana a pesar de imagen de mujer ruda, se había comportado cariñosa con el, pero no estaba seguro de que pensaba ella. ¿Por qué se había ido sin despedirse? ¿Estaba arrepentida ella?

* * *

><p><em>2 de enero, 1944,<em> _Auschwitz-birkenau, Polonia_

Aquel primer día laboral del año estuvo marcado por desagradables emociones para Louise. Al llegar a su oficina, Elizabetha la esperaba con la noticia de que había una reunión extraordinaria para todas las mujeres del campo pertenecientes a la SS, lo que le provoco un mal presentimiento a la alemana.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los edificios administrativos en la entrada del primer campo donde pudo ver, además de sus soldaderas, a otras mujeres de alto rango que ejercían trabajos en otras zonas. Pudo reconocer a varias, sus nombres eran conocidos por sus crueles prácticas… Grese, Mandel y Binz (2). Con orgullo de tener un rango superior, se dirigió a la entrada, observando con asco aquel trío de arpías que se regocijaban intercambiando los métodos de torturas que utilizaban.

La reunión fue tensa. Las casi 200 mujeres presentes escucharon como posiblemente fueran reubicabas paulatinamente a diferentes campos, pues luego de las rebeliones en Treblinka y Sobibor (3) algunos sitios iban a verse colapsado y necesitarían mas soldaderas, y las mejores calificadas eran ellas. Luego fue leída una carta de Himmler (4), explicando los motivos y pidiendo mayor compromiso con la causa.

* * *

><p>Feliciano llego algo retrasado al campo de trabajo aquel día. A pesar de llevar más de un mes, aun no podía abandonar su acostumbrada rutina de sueño, ¡Y ni siquiera podría tomar su adorada siesta!<p>

Además, sentía algo de miedo al no saber si se encontraría o no con la alemana. El día anterior le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo abarcar el tema? ¿Estaría arrepentida? ¿Recodaría acaso?

Fue a dar las acostumbrada vuelta a las barracas donde estaban los italianos, siendo testigo silencioso del deplorable estado en que los mantenían. ¿Por qué los trataban así? Su único pecado había sido ser judíos. El como católico mantenía algunos resentimientos, pero aquello no justificaba los tratos inhumanos que recibían. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro y ordeno el trabajo que les tocaba aquel día, que seria vigilado por los pocos soldados italianos que habían logrado ser reasignados a aquel sitio.

Luego de algunas vueltas, la impaciencia llego a su límite, y fue a la oficina de la alemana, donde estuvo golpeando sin recibir respuesta. Se pregunto si quizás estaría enferma y no había podido ir, pero para su buena suerte apareció Elizabetha que traía algunos papeles

**-¡Elizabetha! Que bueno que te encuentro, vee~**

**-¡OH! Feliciano. Perdón, no te había visto. ¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Pues, quería ver a Louise, **

**-¿Enserio? Los vi bastante juntos en la fiesta –**la húngara le dio al italiano una ligera sonrisa de complicidad que no fue devuelta –**Pero, en este instante esta en una reunión con algunos superiores, así que tendrás que venir en otro momento.**

**-¿Reunión? ¿De que?**

**-Lamentablemente no podría ayudarte... no estoy segura, tendrás que preguntarle cuando la veas**

**-Vee~, grazzie**

* * *

><p>Aquella desagradable reunión demoro mas de lo planeado, y solo cerca del almuerzo las mujeres se vieron liberadas, así que pasaron al comedor a almorzar. Como siempre, Louise se sentó sola, pues no había estrechado lazos de amistad con aquellas mujeres, más allá de algún ocasional saludo. Mientras unas judías le servían la comida, pudo notar algunas miradas sobre ella, principalmente vigilantes de su sector, pero supuso que eran quienes la habían visto con el italiano y prefirió mantenerse callada. No debía darles que hablar, menos ahora que sabia que su abuelo mantenía un ojo sobre su hermano.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Louise! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Estaba esperándote!<strong>

**-¿Feliciano? Perdón, pero estaba en una reunión**

**-Lo se, lo se, Elizabetha me lo dijo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Tanta confianza con mi secretaria?**

**-Yo… Scusa… Pero la conocí la navidad en que no pude encontrarte…**

Sin desearlo, la alemana se sintió algo celosa de no ser la única conocida por el italiano, pero se golpeo mentalmente ante tales pensamientos. Ella no podía sentir nada por el. Era un extranjero, que aunque amigable, no podía tener más relaciones que una amistad. Su abuelo no le perdonaría que iniciara una relación con alguien fuera del eje nazi, y mucho menos alguien que no fuera de raza aria.

**-**_**Ja, Ja**_**, como digas. ¿Para que me buscabas? Tengo trabajo pendiente –**dijo señalando los papeles sobre su escritorio

El italiano sintió algo de temor ante el seco tono de la mujer, y dudo unos segundos antes de hablar. A pesar de que no le gustaba mentir, decidió no mencionar el tema, pues al parecer no había significado nada para la mujer

**-Vee~, yo… -**dudo durante unos segundos, pensando en alguna excusa- **Quería invitarte esta noche a cenar a mi casa… Esta noche haré **_**Lasagna a la Bolognese…**_

**-Era eso… -**la mujer se sintió levemente decepcionada. Guardaba ciertas esperanzas, aunque supiera que no pudiera llevarlas a cabo, deseaba que el italiano le hablara de la noche pasada -**Pues, tendré que rechazar la invitación -**La mirada decepcionada del italiano le pedía silenciosas explicaciones, mas a la alemana le avergonzaba darlas. ¿El motivo real? Miedo. Miedo a sentir cosas por quien no debería. Ella se desenvolvía en una sociedad terriblemente racista y cerrada, la sociedad nazi. Podría permitirse tener una amistad con el italiano, pero, llegar mas allá de eso estaba prohibido. Y no precisamente por leyes absurdas, si no por su crianza, por su abuelo, por sus superiores. Era toda su vida la que le impedía, una vida donde ella poco podía opinar… Pero, Louise estaba algo cansada de todo eso. –**Aunque, si quieres, podríamos almorzar juntos el próximo domingo. Es mi día libre y…**

**-¡Me encantaría! Te preparare deliciosa comida italiana, Vee~ -**Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, y con una escueta despedida, volvieron a sus labores. El italiano con una sonrisa sincera, y la alemana algo preocupada por su inesperada decisión, pero interiormente feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Mediados de Marzo, 1944,<em> _Auschwitz-birkenau, Polonia_

El tercer mes de año llego mas rápido para todos, pues fueron limitados los momentos de descanso para todos los que trabajaban en aquel sitio. La situación de los países del eje eran más críticas que nunca. Las campañas perdían hombres en cantidades exorbitantes, y los prisioneros llegaban en masa, pues ya no se limitaban a solo judíos y gitanos. Últimamente había enviado una gran cantidad de comunistas y homosexuales, y de diversos sitios del continente.

Louise ya no aguataba mas, cada semana le tocaba recibir decenas de trenes, y la cantidad de asesinatos que se cometían aumentaban. Y aunque lograba impedir algunas ejecuciones alegando que eran gente útil para el trabajo, la aglomeración hacía necesaria la disminución de prisioneros.

La situación de Feliciano era mas calmada, pues la cantidad de italianos que llegaban no era precisamente grande, y las ejecuciones se limitaban a los enfermos y ancianos.

* * *

><p>A la vez, la relación que mantenían no había avanzado mas allá de una frustrada amistad con sabor amargo. Si bien, se reunían regularme a almorzar durante los días de trabajo, y algunos fines de semana cenaban juntos, la mujer no había querido llegar al punto que alcanzaron la noche de año nuevo, pues temiendo sus reacciones ante las nuevas sensaciones que descubría, se negaba a renunciar al orden y estructura de su vida, aunque esta poco a poco se fuera desmoronando con la llegada de esta nueva persona a su vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Una mañana en especial, Louise despertó con un sentimiento diferente en su pecho. El reloj indicaba que aun faltaban dos horas para amanecer, pero por más que intento dormir, no lo consiguió, así que decidió matar el tiempo preparando algunas galletas.<p>

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, comenzó a revisar unas carpetas que Elizabetha le había entregado, fijándose con horror de un detalle que no había tomado en cuenta. Aquella mañana le tocaba supervisar la llegada de un vagón con niños, y seria acompañada por el Dr. Mengele (5). Olvido rápidamente si idea de hornear galletas, y se sentó en su sofá tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Hacia más de un año que aquel hombre había llegado al campo, victima de una lesión que le impedía continuar en el campo de batalla, con un titulo de medicina bajo el brazo, un entrenamiento sádico y muchas ideas perversas y desviadas.

Comenzó a recordar las veces en que les había tocado trabajar juntos, donde se paraba justo en la salida de los vagones y se cercioraba de separar los gemelos del resto, para llevarlos a su laboratorio, donde según el "solo se aseguraba de buscar la forma de eliminar la suciedad judía".

La alemana comenzó a tener leves espasmos reprimiendo los deseos de vomitar. Finalmente sabía el destino de algunos desafortunados niños, pero no podía hacer nada contra aquel hombre, que estaba en un rango superior al de ella, y tenia privilegios dentro del lugar.

* * *

><p>El vagón había llegado hace media hora, y Louise se encargo de indicar a sus soldaderas y vigilantes la misión organizar la salida e inscribir los que fueran bajando. También había pedido que Roderich estuviera presente, pues el austriaco era de su confianza, y el podría intentar mantener a raya a Mengele, y evitar que se llevara niños. La alemana, luego de aquel episodio en su casa, no logro mejorar sus nauseas y solo con ayuda de su hermano, que se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su trabajo, había logrado llegar, y decidió pasar de sus actividades y quedarse en su oficina descansando.<p>

Estaba reorganizando sus documentos, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca e ingreso un soldado respirando agitado

-**Señorita Beilschmidt, por favor perdón que la interrumpa, pero hay problemas y necesitamos ayuda.**

**-Ja. Vamos. –**Antes de salir corriendo de su oficina, se aseguro de llevar consigo su revolver en el cinto de la falda, pues su intuición le decía que era algo realmente grave, y temía que fuera necesaria su uso.

Al llegar la escena frente a sus ojos le recordaba más una pesadilla que otra cosa. Había niños muertos, aparentemente por impactos de bala en el piso, unos adolescentes protegiendo con sus cuerpos un grupo de niños pequeños que temblaban. Soldados apuntando las cabezas de otros adolescentes.

-**¡QUE MIERDA PASO ACÁ! ¿Qué es todo este jodido desastre? –**Sentía su respiración agitada, y su mano automáticamente se posesionó en su cinto donde cargaba su arma, lista para cualquier ataque. Los soldados guardaron silencio, mientras que los generales presentes miraban la escena divertidos ante las reacciones de la alemana.

**-Louise, querida –**Una grave voz con un fondo meloso se acercaba con su espalda. Louise conocía a su dueño, el maldito "ángel de la muerte", como fue apodado Mengele. –**Perdón que te hayamos hecho venir, pero, tu estabas encargada de esto, y algunos **_**juden –**_Señalando a los adolescentes muertos- **Interfirieron, y hubo que aplicar fuerza, tu entiendes.**

**-Josef, entonces, debo asumir que esto es tú culpa, ¿correcto?**

**-Quizás –**el hombre soltó una ligera risilla- **Pero, había detectado unas trillizas maravillosas, y tu sabes lo difícil que es encontrar gemelos, ¡imagínate trillizos!, así que las separe del grupo, como es habitual, pero estos –**señalando nuevamente con asco a los muertos- **se opusieron, nos atacaron, tu amigo el austriaco tuvo que detener todo el proceso y encerrar al resto en el vagón, y de hecho, tus amadas vigilantes están con ellos… -**las palabras murieron nuevamente en la garganta del hombre, pues los niños y adolescentes que habían quedado en el lugar, lo comenzaron a atacar a vista y paciencia de todos, mas nadie se atrevía a disparar, pues en el acto podrían herir también al nazi.

La alemana, en un intento desesperado por poner orden, lanzo un disparo al aire para asustar a los pequeños rebeldes, tuvo un efecto contrario y solo los revoluciono mas. Uno de ellos en especial, que aparentaba 15 años y se veía el mayor de ellos, rápidamente se acerco a la mujer y la intento amedrentar con un oxidado cuchillo, pero esta en un movimiento casi instintivo, le propino un certero disparo en el abdomen, causando un silencio generalizado. El adolescente comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, y fue liquidado por otro general presente, con un disparo en la cabeza.

Louise se quedo estática de la impresión, y no se percato de la orden de liquidar en el acto a los otros rebeldes, para asegurarse de que no intentaran nuevamente alguna acción. Lentamente sintió su cuerpo debilitado y luego la perdida de conciencia, cayendo como un estropajo al suelo, justo al lado de un cadáver.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Maldita sea, ¡Todo es tu jodida culpa!<strong>

**- Vee~ yo no sabia… No fue mi intención.**

**-Pero aun así lo hiciste. ¿Sabes que pasara ahora?**

**-Yo… No lo se…**

**-Escapar. Tendremos que irnos de acá.**

Entre sueños, Louise sintió como su cuerpo iba despertando, y escucho la voz de su hermano Gilbert y de Feliciano discutir, si es que se le podría llamar a eso pelea, donde solo su hermano gritaba y el italiano tartamudeaba mas de lo habitual.

Se sentó, y se vio en una camilla en lo que parecía una oficina. A su alrededor habían estantes con macabras muestras de partes humanas en formol, embriones en diferentes estados gestaciónales y ojos con el nervio ocular intacto. Luego vio cerca de la puerta a su hermano y al italiano discutir, aunque ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Intento levantarse, pero un nuevo mareo la hizo recostarse

-**Gilbert… -**el alemán, al escuchar la voz de su hermana llamándolo, fue inmediatamente hacia ella, seguido de Feliciano, que mantuvo su distancia y mirada avergonzado a la mujer… -**Gott, bruder, ¿Qué me paso?**

**-¿Por qué no me lo contaste pequeña? Tú sabes que como tu grandioso hermano te habría dado mi grandioso apoyo.**

**-No se de que me hablas. Solo recuerdo que me desmaye… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy enferma? –**El albino miro al italiano, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse, mientras emitía pequeños "vee~"

**-¡Ho! Por supuesto que no –**El dueño de aquella oficina entro con una sombría sonrisa, dirigiéndose directamente a la Alemana. –**Pero debo comunicarte que estas esperando familia. ¡Maravilloso! Aunque, no sabía que te habías casado, ni mucho menos con este **_**Italien.**_

Louise comprendió el porque de sus molestias, y se golpeo mentalmente. Sus periodos femeninos no eran regulares, y aquel atraso no le preocupo, pues en algunas ocasiones llego a tener atrasos superiores, que solo eran desajustes hormonales, pero esta vez, era un síntoma de que una criatura se formaba en su interior. Miro expectante al nazi, como si esperase que le dijese que una mala broma, o alguna extraña enfermedad polaca que causaba tales síntomas, pero la acongojada mirada de su hermano, y la avergonzada del italiano, le confirmaron la realidad de su estado.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así, desmayada?**

**-Yo calcularía, casi dos horas. Querida Louise, realmente asustaste a todos, estabas más pálida que los cadáveres de los **_**juden**_**, y tuvieron que trasladarte a mi humilde oficina. Por suerte tu amigo austriaco llamo a tu hermano, que luego fue a buscar a tu esposo…**

**-No es mi esposo.**

**-Interesante, ¿tu novio quizás? **

**-Tampoco- **La mujer se sentía vulnerable ante la irónica mirada del otro alemán, que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, viniese de donde viniese –**Pero, ¡Te exijo que mantengas eso en secreto! Nadie debe enterarse –**Louise sabía que aquello era algo que no podría ocultar mucho tiempo, pero sabía que su posición como nieta de un miembro de elite del partido, debía ser un ejemplo de rectitud, ya que muchas miradas estaban sobre ella. Si otro fuese el padre, sabía que estaría obligada a casarse y mantener las apariencias, pero siendo un extranjero, todo era diferente. Lo lógico en aquellos casos seria buscar un medico sin escrúpulos que la hiciera abortar, y luego continuar su vida olvidando aquel incidente, pero algo en su interior no le permitía hacerlo, nisiquiera considerar aquella atrocidad como una alternativa. Finalmente, ella había perdido a sus padres de pequeña, solo tenia a su hermano, ahora un hijo, y probablemente al italiano junto a ella, y rápidamente decidió que con la misma fiereza con que se enfrentaba a diario en el campo de concentración, la usaría para enfrentarse a todos de aquel momento en adelante.

El medico, pudo notar la batalla interior con la que lidiaba la alemana, y decidió mantener silencio, a un precio que luego les cobraría, pero por el momento los dejo ir a los tres, pues cuando fuese necesario, lanzaría su precio.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, en el hogar de los hermanos, se llevaba a cabo una incomoda reunión. Si bien Gilbert sabia que su hermana no mantenía una relación formal con Feliciano, en cuanto se entero del estado de ella, no dudo dos segundos en saber que el era el padre, pues recordaba aquella única noche donde su hermana no llego a dormir, y luego no quiso responder sus preguntas. A pesar de conocerlo solo a la distancia, podía concluir que era una buena persona, un poco despistada, pero finalmente, que seria alguien en quien podría depositar su confianza, aunque aquella no haya sido la mejor forma de comenzar la relación de "cuñados".<p>

Gilbert, al confirmar con su hermana la paternidad de su sobrino, decidió salir, debía hablar con alguien un tema que estuvo rondándole en la cabeza desde aquella tarde, y aprovecharla de dejarlos solos en su hogar, pues sabia que entre ellos habían temas aun por aclarar.

-**Vee~** **Lou… Yo… En verdad lo lamento… todo esto… Se que quizás no recuerdes aquella noche, pero, en verdad fue especial… -**La alemana se sonrojo y bajo los azules ojos hacia el piso, mientras sus manos apretaban el sofá intentando no gritar

-**No digas cosas vergonzosas… No recuerdo mucho, estaba borracha… Todo fue confuso, pero, he ido recuperando mis memorias, y se que no me forzaste…**

**-¿Enserio recuerdas? ¡Que alivio! –**Feliciano, libre de aquella incertidumbre se abalanzo sobre la mujer para abrazarla con fuerzas –**Temía que no recordaras, y pensaras que era un pervertido. Vee~ **_**Grazzie dio**_

_**-**_**Pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Yo, no creo que pueda seguir acá. Seré expulsada del partido y de mis labores. Mis superiores estarán decepcionados de mí. ¡Y mi abuelo! Gott, mi cabeza…**

**-Vee~ No te estreses, no le hará bien a mi **_**bambini.**_

**-Conozco a Gilbert, y se que podemos irnos lejos. Limpiar nuestros nombres para que la GESTAPO no nos rastreé. –**En su desesperación, Louise uso su tono de voz militar, lo que asusto un poco al italiano, que se quedo rígido temblando levemente, y al darse cuenta de su acción, se sonrojo –**Perdón, yo… En verdad no se que hacer…**

**-Vee~ No te preocupes… Me acostumbrare a ello… Pero, Lou, quiero que sepas, **_**Ti amo, **_**y, aunque todo parezca una locura, me gustaría casarme contigo, aunque aun no tenga un anillo y no sea en Venecia como siempre soñé… -**La mujer esbozo una leve sonrisa ante las sinceras palabras de su compañero, a quien le acaricio con lentitud una mejilla.

**-**_**Ich liebe Dich**_

* * *

><p>Gilbert terminaba su cuarto cigarrillo de aquella noche, mientras llegaba frente a mansión en el corazón de Cracovia. Toco la campanilla, esperando que algún sirviente le abriera. A los segundos apareció la ama de llaves, quien lo reconoció inmediatamente.<p>

-**Joven Beilschmidt, un gusto verlo. El señor se encuentra en la sala de música junto a otro amigo, por favor acompáñeme…**

**-No se preocupe, el grandioso Gilbert conoce el camino –**Y con su orgullosa forma de caminar, recorrió la mansión, hasta llegar a una amplia sala al final del pasillo principal, y con algo de escándalo, abrió las puertas para encontrarse con el dueño de casa, Vash, un suizo que se había hecho una fortuna traficando armas para el ejercito nazi y el ejercito soviético, y a su lado un sorprendido Roderich quien dejaba su copa de vino de lado para dirigirse al recién llegado.

-**Gilbert, ¿Qué haces en casa de Vash? Sabes que no es educado llegar a un sitio sin avisar**

**-También es un gusto verte, Señorito, pero con quien deseo hacer tratos es con Vash, aunque me alivia que estés acá, y así me ahorran la grandiosa molestia de relatar todo dos veces. **

**-Habla rápido imbecil, no tengo toda la noche y mi prometida podría llegar en cualquier instante.**

**-Necesito una forma de salir con mi hermana y otra persona sin ser detectados en las fronteras. Tú sabes, eres experto en esas cosas**

**-Ni que lo menciones. Puedo hacerlo, pero te costaría caro, y no seria antes de una semana, pues solo entonces tengo un encargo con dirección a Lituania, para el ejército soviético.**

**-Grandioso. ¿Te parece si mañana paso nuevamente y arreglamos los detalles? Necesito con urgencia salir de acá. –**El suizo asintió secamente con la cabeza, mientras en su mente calculaba los costos y el precio de aquel favor. Pero austriaco, que había sido testigo de todo, no comprendía aquella apresurada decisión.

**-Supongo que la otra persona es Elizabetha, ¿o me equivoco? **

El alemán se quedo hecho una piedra ante la mención de su novia. El no podía negar que la amaba, pero lo ultimo que deseaba era exponerla ante los riesgos del escape, y con un suspiro, tomo una decisión que sabia que le dolería, pero seria lo mejor.

-**Te equivocas señorito. La otra persona es Feliciano, aquel italiano que es cercano a mi hermana.**

**-¿Vargas? ¿Y para que, si es que es posible saberlo?**

**-Solo… Supongo que de todas formas te enteraras algún día… Pero… Mi hermana esta embarazada de Feliciano… Y tú sabes que aquello no puede ser según nuestras normas… Pero, ella no desea abortar, y yo, como su grandioso hermano mayor, la apoyare en lo que decida**

**-¿Louise? No puedo creerlo, siempre se veía tan sensata, tan correcta.**

**-Lo se, es una sorpresa para todos, incluso lo fue para ella**

**-¿Y Elizabetha? **

**-Cuídala bien. Confío en ti, señorito.**

**-Yo… ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Que no podré seguir cuidándola, y se que tu podrás ocupar mi sitio. No es bueno que niegues tus sentimientos. Mi grandiosa persona ya no será un impedimento para que puedas conquistarla.**

_**-Danke**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**Therese… Tontita, espérame un poco mas… **

* * *

><p><em>Trivia: <em>_¿Quién es Therese? __El ganador, o ganadora, se llevara como premio un One-Shot de la pareja que elija, Trivia no valida para Yaoist_Secret que ya debe haber adivinado quien es con los spoilers que le he regalado._

* * *

><p><em>Perdoooon! Merezco ser linchada, lapidada y ahorcada de la peor forma existente por esta horrorosa demora! Pero, la inspiración estuvo esquiva! Me explico, yo trabajo con una línea de tiempo de los acontecimientos, que esta hecha pero puede sufrir cambios, y en base a eso escribo, pero a pesar de saber el curso de la historia, las palabras no llegaban simplemente, y una tarde frente al pc para escribir se transformaba en una tarde de roleo en fb, o de novelas colombo-mexicanas. Además, este mes estuvo muy agitado. Desde fiestas patrias, viajes, vagaciones, reencuentros, protestas, hospitalizaciones y otras cosas, fueron reduciendo mi ya reducido tiempo…<em>

_Espero que les haya agradado el fic, costo pero salio!_

_Un agradecimiento a los hermosos reviews que me han llegado, juro que esta noche responderé todos y cada uno de ellos!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Streuselkuchen: Es un postre típico de la comida Alemana. Lo puse ya que siempre dicen que Ludwig/Louise/Mónica come o prepara Wurts, y honestamente, la comida alemana es mucho mas variada.

**(2)** Grese, Mandel y Binz: Hago referencia a Irma Grese, Maria Mandel y Dorothea Binz. No se si realmente se conocieron entre si, pero las tres fueron soldaderas de altos rangos en Auschwitz, y se les conocía por su cruel actuar con las judías.

**(3) **Treblinka y Sobibor: Ambos campos de concentración que cerraron sus funciones en el año 1943, debido a las rebeliones internas por parte de los prisioneros.

**(4)** Himmler: Fue comandante en jefe de la SS, culpable de las gestiones en las matanzas sistemáticas y metódicas. Fue uno mayores impulsores del uso de Zyklon-B, un pesticida utilizado para asesinar prisioneros en la cámara de gas.

**(5**_**)**_ Dr. Mengele: Josef Mengele, conocido como "el ángel de la muerte". Medico y criminal de guerra nazi, conocido especialmente por sus experimentos con judíos y gitanos, y su fijación hacia los gemelos.


End file.
